


Betwixt a Rock and a Hard Place

by Rhianona



Series: Tags to Eureka [10]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, tag to 4x15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo thinks of her relationship with Zoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betwixt a Rock and a Hard Place

Jo can’t say for certain when she included Zoe as family, but it’s been a while. Before — before the time change — she looked on her as a niece or younger sister. Someone to impart advice, to while away an afternoon with girl stuff. Zoe seemed to appreciate Jo’s willingness to treat her as an adult and not a child. And Jo liked the friendship they had. 

Then the time change happened and things went pear-shaped. The Jo of this time stream wasn’t like her. She was tougher, more of a hardass. Head of security for GD and not deputy to her father. Zoe and Jo didn’t interact, not unless the younger girl encountered trouble while on the premises of GD. 

It takes the five of them a while to figure out who the people of Eureka think they are. They still discover new aspects of their alternate lives and it freaks them out. Poor Fargo had nearly hyperventilated when he found out he owed his position to nepotism. 

Jo admits, to herself at least, she hadn’t been thrilled to discover she was head of security and not a deputy. It took her a while to settle in but now that she has, she likes her life. Likes her job at GD. She misses working with Carter but there is a satisfaction to having men and women to command, to being the first point of contact when thing go wrong at GD. 

It takes a while — longer than it should, she’s ashamed to realize — to notice how surprised people are by her friendship — her closeness, really — with Carter. By the time they realize that the head of security for GD and the Sheriff of Eureka had a cordial relationship — enough to exchange pleasantries — but little else, she’d already moved into S.A.R.A.H. 

Jo gets Zoe in a way the younger girl doesn’t understand. They’re not friends here. And Jo misses that. 

She hasn’t had an easy time in this new timeline. This thing she has with Zane is still new and precious and she’s half afraid he’s going to break it off with her because he’s not the man she fell in love with (and yet is) and she’s not sure she’s enough to hold _this_ Zane to her. 

Volunteering to pick up Zoe from the airport serves a couple of purposes. A favor for Carter, who has become her crutch in this new time and supports her without question; a way for Jo to figure out how to tell Zoe she’s with Zane; and a way to wrap her head around the relationship — or lack thereof — she has with her. 

She wants the relationship she once had with Zoe, the one she remembers. 

And she’s terribly afraid that as soon as she tells her she’s dating Zane, any hope of recapturing what they once had is gone. 

_/fin_


End file.
